


'Til the Very End

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Switching, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: "Remus, please take this ring and place it on Sirius' finger."Remus took the platinum band and slid it onto Sirius' finger.  "I, Remus John Lupin, take you Sirius, to be my lawfully wedded husband."  He cleared his throat, thick with emotion, before continuing. "I promise to love you, cherish you, and forsake all others from this day forward and for the rest of our lives.""Sirius, please take this ring and place it on Remus' finger."Sirius took the band and slid it onto Remus' finger with shaking hands. "I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Remus, to be my lawfully wedded husband.  I promise to love you, cherish you, and forsake all others from this day forward and for the rest of our lives."  His voice broke at the end as the tears he tried to hold back trailed down his cheeks.





	'Til the Very End

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grimyoufuck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimyoufuck/gifts).



> This fic is a birthday gift for my wonderful friend Grimyoufuck. Happy belated birthday, my fabulous bub!
> 
> Special thanks to my fantastic beta, Maraudererasmut, who made my words infinitely better and cheered me on until the very end.

“Is my tie straight?” Sirius asked nervously, his eyes raking over his reflection in the mirror.

James turned him around by the shoulders and straightened the tie of Sirius’ Muggle suit, a soft smile on his face as he looked at his best friend, his brother in all but blood. “Relax mate, you look great.”

Sirius swallowed hard, trying to calm his nerves. “But will Remus like it?”

“Pads, you look so good that if I wasn’t happily married to the most beautiful woman on earth, I might try and throw a leg over.” James winked playfully at his best mate.

“Be serious, Prongs.”

James arched a brow and whistled softly. “You really are nervous, aren’t you? You just made a name pun and totally let it slide.”

“I’m getting married in just a few minutes, how can I not be nervous?” Sirius asked, raising his hand to run through his hair but stopping when he remembered it was styled in a loose bun. He didn’t want to mess it up before the ceremony.

James took Sirius by the shoulders and steered him to sit on the bed before he sank down next to him. He took a moment to look around the room, Sirius’ old bedroom at Potter Manor, and glanced at some of the items Sirius had left behind, including a picture mounted on the wall of all four Marauders at the Quidditch Pitch their Fifth year.

“Pads, why are you so nervous? You’ve been so excited about marrying Moony, you’ve been practically jumping out of your skin for weeks. Is it cold feet?”

Sirius shook his head, eyes wide. “No, absolutely not! I want to marry Moony more than anything.” Sirius paused, looking down at his hands as he twisted a loose thread on the duvet. His voice was soft and hesitant when he finally spoke. “But what if… what if Remus changes his mind?”

“About marrying you?”

Sirius nodded. “What if he realizes he can do better? What if...fuck Prongsie, what if he finally wakes up and realizes what a fuck up I am and that he deserves better than me?”

James stared at Sirius incredulously for a moment, his mouth hanging open. He shook his head slightly as if to clear it and smacked Sirius on the side of the head lightly.

“Ow, you prick! What was that for?”

“You are an absolute git, that’s what it was for!” James laughed at Sirius’ stunned expression. “I really thought we had left all the doubts behind back at Hogwarts when you were both oblivious twats. You’ve been together for seven years and he said yes to your proposal, Pads!”

Sirius shrugged, rubbing his hand on the nape of his neck. “I know, I know, but this is permanent Prongsie. We’re being _bonded_.”

“Sirius, from what you've told me, you and Moony have talked this through more times than I can count . Hell, I've talked about it with both of you more times than I care to remember! Do you seriously think that Moony is suddenly going to change his mind about you?" James asked, his expression serious.

"He's too good for me, Prongsie."

James grabbed him by both shoulders and met his eyes with a fierce glare. "Sirius, I am only going to say this once, so you'd better pay attention, alright?" At Sirius' nod, James continued. "You are an utter twat and have been for as long as I've known you. You are ridiculous, insanely dramatic, get into more trouble unwittingly and on purpose than anyone can possibly imagine, you have an insatiable need for being the center of attention at all times -"

"Oi! I thought this was supposed to be helping!" Sirius shrieked indignantly.

James smirked before continuing. "You also have the biggest heart and capacity to love of anyone I have ever met. You are frighteningly intelligent, the most loyal friend anyone could ask for, funny and fun to be with, and you have loved Remus for so long I can't remember when you didn't. You are absolutely insane if you think Moony doesn't love you the same way."

Sirius shrugged and James turned him towards the picture on the wall. "Do you see that? Look at you and Moony."

Sirius looked at the picture and watched as the four of them laughed and posed for the camera, arms around each other. He saw his picture self glance shyly over at where Remus stood and look away again before Remus noticed. That's when he noticed Remus look towards him in the photograph, biting his lip, the longing on his face clear as day before he turned away.

"See that? He's been in love with you since we were kids. Nothing is going to change that." James assured him. "Why? I have no idea! But he's head over heels in love with you and all that's happening today is you publicly declaring it. Though, anyone who's ever been around you two horny mutts has seen enough of what you get up to in public."

Sirius smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Prongsie."

"You're welcome, Pads." James grinned.

A knock came at the door and James stood to open it, letting his mother and son into the room.

"Uncle Pads!" Three year old Harry threw his arms around Sirius' legs.

"Hey there, Prongslet! You look so handsome and grown up in your suit." Sirius picked his godson up and gave him a hug.

"Mama said I have to behave and Grandmum said I have a very important job." Harry grinned up at his godfather.

Sirius smiled and ruffled Harry's wild hair. "I know you'll behave, but you do have a very important job. You're the ring bearer and you get to carry the rings your Uncle Moony and I are going to exchange during the ceremony. You remember what to do?"

Harry nodded solemnly. "Yup, I carry the rings on a pillow and make sure I don't drop them."

“You’re going to do a fantastic job, Prongslet.” Sirius assured the toddler as he ran over to his father.

"Oh Sirius, you look so handsome." Euphemia smiled warmly, coming up to hug Sirius tightly.

Sirius wrapped his arms around the small woman and felt himself relax further, calmed by her embrace and the familiar scent of her perfume. "Thanks, Mum."

She pulled back and caressed his cheek, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I'm so proud of you, my boy. You've grown up to be such an amazing man and now you're getting married."

"Mum..." Sirius ducked his head at the praise, his heart full of love for the tiny woman who had mothered him from the time he was eleven.

"No, you're going to let this silly, old woman gush about her son on his wedding day, do you hear me?" Euphemia chided, her hands coming up to frame Sirius' face. "I may not have given birth to you, but you are my son and I love you. Monty and I loved raising James and always wanted more children, but Merlin himself blessed us when James brought you into our lives. We have always been lucky to have you as our son, Sirius, and Monty and I are both very proud of you."

Sirius bit his lip, willing himself not to cry. "Thank you, Mum. I love you and Dad so much."

She smiled and hugged him once more. "Remus is a very lucky man and I'm so happy that after today he'll be our son as well." Euphemia took a steadying breath and brushed away the tears that had slipped down her cheeks. "Now, you had all better get down to the orchard before you're late for your own wedding."

"Yes, Mum." James and Sirius both answered, smiling at each other as they watched their mother take Harry's hand and lead him out of the room.

James raised an eyebrow. "You ready, Pads?"

Sirius grinned. "Let's do this."

********************************************************************************************

"Lily, I can't do this."

Lily finished placing the boutonniere in Remus' lapel and smiled. "That's why I'm putting this in for you, silly."

Remus huffed exasperatedly. "Not the flower, Lils, this! The wedding! I can't marry him."

Lily stepped back and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Give me one good reason why not."

"Because I'm not good enough for him."

"You're an idiot."

"Lily!"

She shrugged and adjusted his tie. "Well you are. You love Sirius so much it's ridiculous to see really, and he practically worships the ground you walk on."

"That doesn't mean I'm good enough for him."

Lily sighed, rolling her eyes. "Is this the werewolf thing again?"

"This is permanent, Lils. I can't tie Sirius to me for the rest of our lives when we both know he deserves someone much better than a monster like me." Remus shook his head sadly.

"Remus John Lupin, if I ever hear you call yourself a monster again I will hex you!"

"It's what the rest of our world sees me as. I'm a dark creature."

Lily laughed, her hand coming up to caress Remus' cheek. "Remus, you fold your socks. Forgive me if I can't think of you as a wild animal I should fear."

Remus shook her hand off. "It's not funny, Lily."

"You're right, it's not." Lily took Remus' hand and led him to the loveseat in the spare bedroom they were using for Remus to get ready in. She sat down next to him still holding his hand and looked into his eyes with a soft smile. "You've been dealt a horrible hand with your lycanthropy, Remus, there's no denying that, but you're only a werewolf one night a month. The rest of the time, you are a wonderful man who is so loved by his friends and family because you are amazing."

"Lily—"

Lily shook her head. "No, Remus, listen to me. You are fiercely intelligent, the best friend anyone could ask for, and you have the most caring heart I've ever known. Sirius is lucky to have you. He's a bit of a twat," Lily smiled at Remus' chuckle. "but he's a good man who loves you with his entire being. He looks at you as if the sun shines out of your arse and you know he does. I can understand being nervous because this is a big step, but don't you ever doubt you are worthy of his love, Remus, because you are one of the most brilliant men I've ever known."

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'm being an idiot, aren't I?"

Lily just quirked a brow in response.

Laughing, Remus pulled her into a hug. "Thanks, Lily."

"You're welcome, love."

A knock sounded on the door and Lily rushed to answer it. "If that's Sirius I will hex him, I swear to Merlin. He knows he's not supposed to see you— oh hello, Mr. Lupin!"

"Lily dear, you look lovely. Is my son ready?" the older man asked as he stepped into the room.

"Just finishing up, Mr. Lupin." Lily answered.

Lyall Lupin smiled at his son. "You look quite dashing, Remus."

"Thanks, Dad."

Lyall turned to Lily. "Do you mind if I have a moment alone with my son, Lily?"

Lily shook her head. "Of course not. I'll head downstairs and see you both in a few minutes." She looked sternly at Remus. "Don't be late."

Both men chuckled as she slipped out the door, shutting it behind her. "She's a firecracker, isn't she?" Lyall grinned.

"That she is. What did you want to talk to me about, Dad?" Remus asked curiously.

Lyall sat down next to Remus, one of his hands reaching up to clasp Remus' shoulder. "I wanted to wish you well, son, and tell you how proud I am of you."

Remus ducked his head, "Dad..."

"No, no, hear me out, please. I promise I won't embarrass you too much." Lyall smiled. "I know things haven't been easy for you and I readily admit that when you...well when you were attacked, I never thought your life would be the way it is now."

Remus shrugged. "I've been lucky."

Lyall shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "No, son, you've not been lucky. You've been strong and persevered against so many odds and that's to do with the wonderful man you are, not your circumstances or luck. I am so proud to call you my son."

"Oh, Dad."

"I told your mother it was best if I come talk to you alone because she was sure she'd turn into a blubbering mess, but look at me now." Lyall chuckled softly, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I know I gave you a bit of grief when you first told us about you and Sirius being together years ago and I'll always be sorry for that, but I just didn't want your life to be harder than it was already going to be."

Remus smiled softly. "I know that, Dad, and I forgave you a long time ago."

"Well I just want you to know that I'm truly happy for you and Sirius. That boy is the lucky one to have you for his partner, but he's a good man too. I just want you to be happy and loved, Remus, and I know that with him you are."

Remus swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Thanks, Dad."

Lyall pulled his son close and hugged him tightly for a moment before standing up and clearing his throat. "Alright, let's go get you married before Lily comes after me for making you late. She's a scary one."

"I'm ready, Dad." Remus laughed and followed his father.

************************************************************************

  
Remus watched Lily and James walk down the aisle towards the altar and took a deep breath before linking his arms with his parents on either side. His mother gave him a reassuring smile and patted his arm as they began to walk down the white runner lining the center of the aisle.

He felt himself relax somewhat as he took in the beautiful job his mother and Euphemia Potter had done with the clearing in front of the orchards. The site had been special to all four of the Marauders growing up, spending time not only playing Quiddtich nearby, but also camping and lazing about on warm summer nights. More importantly, it was the setting for Sirius and Remus' first kiss so many years ago after one too many drinks when they both finally admitted their feelings for each other.

Sirius had been the first to suggest the location and Remus had readily agreed. Now he was even happier about the decision as he took in the beauty of the orchards in the waning evening light, fairy lights twinkling in the trees and lining the aisle. The altar at the front was simple, decorated with calla lilies, hyacinth, and ivy interwoven throughout.

Though the site itself was beautiful, it was the people sitting in the chairs before the altar that meant the most to Remus. He smiled at all of their friends and loved ones who had come to help celebrate their marriage. His heart felt incredibly full as he finally joined Kingsley, their friend and Ministry official who would be performing the bonding, waiting at the altar. Remus hugged his father and kissed his mother on the cheek before they took their seats and he stood next to Lily, turning to face the back.

Remus felt his heartbeat accelerate the moment Sirius stepped forward to walk down the aisle towards him, his arms linked with Mr. and Mrs. Potter on either side of him. Sirius was a beautiful man; no one could look at him and think otherwise, but the moment their eyes met Remus swore he had never seen a more gorgeous sight.

He heard James chuckle to his left, but couldn't spare a glance his way as his entire focus was on Sirius who looked ready to leave his adoptive parents behind and bound towards Remus.

Sirius' black Muggle suit was cut perfectly to his trim figure and his lavender tie, which matched Remus', brought out the silver in his eyes. Those beautiful grey eyes which were trained on Remus, a large smile lighting his face as he practically dragged the Potters down the aisle with him and towards his future husband. He watched as they finally reached the altar and Sirius hugged Monty and gave Effie a kiss on the cheek before he practically ran up the steps of the altar and stood before Remus.

"Hi."

Remus could only grin wider at Sirius' exuberance. "Hi".

Kingsley began the ceremony, but Remus didn't hear anything as Sirius took his hands in his own. All he could think was that soon this amazing man would be his husband and he could scarcely believe it.

His attention was brought back to the ceremony as the official called for him to say his vows. Remus cleared his throat and looked into Sirius' eyes.

Remus smiled softly, his thumb caressing the side of Sirius' palm. "From the day I first met you on the train to Hogwarts you somehow became the center of my life. At first it was your friendship that meant so much and the way you accepted me, everything about me, that made me love you. It wasn't until later that I realized I had fallen in love with you along the way. The happiest day of my life before today was when you told me you were in love with me too."

Remus paused to wipe the tear that ran down Sirius' face away. "You're such an amazing man, Sirius, and you've made every day of our lives together an adventure. You have been the guiding star in my life for so long and knowing that today we’re pledging our lives to each other makes me the happiest man alive. I promise to spend the rest of our lives loving you, telling you how wonderful you are and how much being your partner, your husband, makes me happier than I ever thought I would possibly be. "

Sirius swallowed hard, but his smile never wavered. "How do I top that?" He waited for a moment for the soft laughter of their friends and family to quiet down. "I'll never be as eloquent as you in telling you how much you mean to me, but I want you to know that I love you with every fiber of my being. From the first moment I met you when we were kids I knew there was something special about you and I was immediately drawn to you. Falling in love with you was so easy because you're the most amazing man I've ever known. Sorry, Prongs."

James laughed, rolling his eyes before Sirius continued, his hands tightening around Remus'. "I never thought I was worthy of love, but you have loved me unconditionally and shown me how to be a better man, to want to be better, not just for you, but for myself as well. You've taught me what love really is and the fact that you are choosing to spend the rest of your life with me means more than I can ever say. Becoming your husband today is the greatest gift I've ever been given and I promise to spend the rest of our lives cherishing you and showing you how much I love you."

They simply looked at each other for a moment, both trying to reign in their overwhelming emotions before Kingsley proceeded. "May I have the rings please."

Harry walked forward, urged by his mother, holding the silk pillow in front of him towards Kingsley. He removed both rings and smiled at Harry.

"Good job, Prongslet." Sirius whispered with a wink.

Harry grinned and turned back towards Lily who smiled and ruffled his unruly hair.

"Remus, please take this ring and place it on Sirius' finger."

Remus took the platinum band and slid it onto Sirius' finger. "I, Remus John Lupin, take you Sirius, to be my lawfully wedded husband." He cleared his throat, thick with emotion, before continuing. "I promise to love you, cherish you, and forsake all others from this day forward and for the rest of our lives."

"Sirius, please take this ring and place it on Remus' finger."

Sirius took the band and slid it onto Remus' finger with shaking hands. "I, Sirius Orion Black, take you, Remus, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you, cherish you, and forsake all others from this day forward and for the rest of our lives." His voice broke at the end as the tears he tried to hold back trailed down his cheeks.

Kingsley asked them to clasp their right arms together before twining a white cord around them. "Sirius and Remus have elected to be bonded. This cord is symbolic of the vows you will take, uniting your lives and your magic. As your hands are bound together, so will the rest of your lives be bound. Do you come here this day of your own free will?"

"We do." They replied in unison.

"Do you swear upon your magic to be faithful to each other throughout the rest of your lives?"

"We do."

"Do you swear upon your magic to stand by one another, in sickness and health, in plenty and in want, in times of joy and sorrow, for the rest of your days?"

"We do."

"Then with the power granted me by the Ministry of Magic I declare you bonded for life." Kingsley smiled and tapped his wand to the cord, the white of the cord glowing gold before seeping into their skin.

Remus' breath hitched as he felt the magic surge through his veins and connect his own magic to Sirius'. He met Sirius' eyes and he knew the awe and joy he saw in the grey depths were mirrored in his own.

Sirius moved forward towards Remus, his hands framing Remus' face almost reverently. "My husband," he whispered before capturing Remus' lips in a soft kiss. Remus wrapped his arms around his new husband and returned the kiss, his entire body tingling with the magic of their bond, now sealed with their kiss.

They broke apart and could only smile at each other as their friends and family applauded their union. Sirius took Remus' hand in his and kissed the ring on his finger. "Shall we?" he asked, nodding towards their guests.

Remus nodded, his heart full, as they turned towards their loved ones and their well wishes.

***********************************************************************************************

  
The reception was in full swing as Sirius twirled his husband around the dance floor, the sound of Remus' laughter making Sirius' grin even wider. Remus stepped back into the circle of Sirius' arms and shook his head with a fond smile. "You are ridiculous."

"And you love it." Sirius teased, pulling Remus closer.

Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius' lips. "I do."

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I do believe this next dance is mine." Lily interrupted, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Ah, Lilypads, I know it's hard for you to resist, but I'm a married man now." Sirius teased.

Lily laughed. "I actually came to steal your husband, you git." She turned to Remus with a grin. "You married him, it's too late now."

"I know."

The soppy smile on Remus' face as he looked at him made Sirius' heart skip a beat. He pulled Remus to him for a quick kiss and placed his hand in Lily's. "One dance and then he's mine again." He joked, quirking a brow.

Both Lily and Remus laughed and started to dance as Sirius walked away, a grin on his face.

"Finally get you a minute to myself!"

Sirius whirled around and his grin widened as he saw his brother behind him. "Reg! I'm so glad you're here." He threw his arms around the shorter man and hugged him tightly.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Siri." Regulus admitted as he pulled back from Sirius' embrace.

After Sirius had left Grimmauld Place at sixteen he had thought he would never have his baby brother in his life again. Regulus had been cold to him and ignored him through the rest of their time at Hogwarts at their parents' orders, but three years ago he had reached out to Sirius wanting to reconcile. He had admitted he had always known their parents were wrong in their beliefs, but had been too scared to go against them. Now that he was an adult and living on his own he had finally broken free from them and was doing as he pleased; and what he wanted most was his big brother back in his life.

It had taken a while for the brothers to mend their relationship, but now they were closer than they had ever been and Sirius was thrilled Regulus was there to celebrate his marriage with him. "Where's your other half?" Sirius asked, looking around for Reg's girlfriend.

"Serena is over there, talking to Marlene and Dorcas.” Reg answered, inclining his head towards the bar. “It's scary how close those three have become."

Sirius laughed. "Merlin, Marls has always had a bit of Slytherin in her, it figures Serena has figured that out."

Reg raised an eyebrow. "Be nice to my girlfriend."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong! You know I like Serena, I'm actually scared for her around Marlene!" Sirius chuckled.

Reg laughed softly, his expression turning wistful after a moment. "I'm really happy for you, Sirius. You and Remus... you deserve this, big brother."

Sirius bit his lip and pulled his brother in for another hug. "Thanks, Reg."

Regulus shoved him away playfully after a moment. "You Gryffindors and all your hugs." He pretended to shudder and winked at Sirius. "Go enjoy yourself with your husband, I'm going to go extricate my girlfriend from Marlene's clutches."

His heart full, Sirius watched his brother saunter away before turning to find who he had been looking for. He spotted her sitting at a table chatting with both Remus' mother and Effie and casually walked over, trying in vain to keep the mischief off his face.

All three women looked up as he approached, delighted smiles on all their faces. "Sirius, love, have you torn yourself away from your husband to come visit with us?" Hope asked.

"While I would love to stay and chat with you lovely ladies, this song is calling my name and I've come to ask the most enchanting woman here to dance." Sirius grinned and held his hand out. "What do you say, Minnie? Would you care to dance with a poor married sod?"

Minerva McGonagall sighed, but couldn't keep the amused smile from her face. She shook her head bemusedly, but placed her hand in Sirius'. "I suppose it would be rude of me to deny the request of one of the grooms, Mr. Black."

Sirius tutted, helping Minerva to her feet. "It's Lupin-Black now, Minnie dear, and remember to guard your heart against me, for I'm a married man now."

His mother and mother-in-law laughed as he led an exasperated Minerva to the dance floor, bowing to her before leading her into the slow song playing from the enchanted speaker surrounding the tent. He grinned as he twirled his former professor around the floor, laughing at her sputtering as he dipped her low.

"You are incorrigible, Sirius." Minerva rolled her eyes at him, but Sirius could tell she was enjoying herself.

"And yet still one of your favorite pupils, aren't I, Minnie?"

Minerva looked down her nose at him haughtily, but a smile belied the look. "I've never been one to play favorites, but I will admit that I've always had a soft spot for you, Sirius. I did get to know you rather well in all of your many detentions after all."

Sirius laughed. "I'll take what I can get, Minnie."

He returned his former professor to her friends after the song ended and bowed again to all three ladies before turning to find Remus. He had been away from him for far too long for his taste and he spotted him talking with Peter and Frank at the bar. He made his way over and slipped his arm around his husband's waist, leaning his head on his shoulder before joining in their conversation. He grinned at the story Peter was telling and couldn't help the flutter of happiness he felt at being surrounded by all the people he loved most, his arms around the love of his life.

A few minutes later he heard the tinkling of glass and an amplified voice clear their throat. He saw James standing at the head table as he called everyone's attention to give a toast. Sirius grinned at Remus and they made their way over to the table, sitting down at their places next to James.

James stood, a glass of champagne in one hand as he addressed the guests. "I knew when Sirius asked me to be his best man that I needed to have a great speech because he made me cry with his toast at my own wedding."

"That's because you're a sentimental fool." Sirius teased.

James rolled his eyes and continued. "I have known both these fools since we were eleven years old and they are my brothers in everything but blood. I honestly can't remember a time when they weren't head over heels for each other, but it took absolutely forever for them to realize it. I think everyone but them knew they were in love before they did and we even used to have a betting pool as to when they would get together." He raised his glass towards Minerva and winked. "Even Minnie threw in a few galleons and she was only off by a few days!”

Minerva shook her head, but chuckled at James who waited for the guests’ laughter to quiet before he spoke again. “Everyone here knows Sirius is my brother and I love him a ridiculous amount. I couldn’t have dreamed up a better match for him than Remus, who has always been the best out of all of us. The Marauders were always known for our pranks and for the four of us being inseparable, but only a few of us really knew that Moony wasn’t just the studious prefect, but really our evil mastermind to most of our most glorious pranks. Behind that professor-exterior has always been the most devious mind out of all of us, and Merlin knows he needs to be crafty to deal with Sirius. I could regale you all night with stories about all the antics we got up to at school or about all the times we walked in on Remus and Sirius in our dorm in various compromising positions -"

"You can't count that high!" Peter called from further down the table.

Marlene's voice cut through the guest's laughter, "Just the dorm? Try the Common Room, the corridors, broom closets -"

"Even the owlery!" Lily teased, patting Remus' shoulder as he buried his beet-red face in his hands.

"Anyways," James cut in, grinning at the embarrassed look on Remus' face and Sirius' amusement, "as I was saying I could tell you dozens of stories about their antics, but instead I want to talk about how happy I am to finally be here today. Sirius was devoted to Remus practically from the moment they met, and though all of us were close, there was always something special about the way they were together. Back then I didn't know it would lead to today, but I always knew how much they loved each other. Remus could always cut through Sirius' dark moods and make him smile and Sirius, well Pads is as loyal as a _dog_ and he was always the first one making sure Moony was taken care of in any way he could."

James smiled fondly at them both, raising his glass of champagne towards them. "I want to wish you both a lifetime of happiness and love because no one deserves it more than you. To my brothers, the best men I've ever known, may your lives together be as sweet as the chocolate Remus loves and as filled with good adventures that Sirius craves. I love you both, now don't let me catch you shagging again! Congratulations!"

The guests applauded as Remus and Sirius hugged James and then the newlyweds shared a kiss over their own champagne flutes.

Lily stood up and cleared her throat, quirking a brow. "Well I hardly want to upstage the best man, my own husband, but I think I'm going to try." She smiled at her boys as they settled back into their seats. "As the best woman, it's been my job to make sure everything went as smoothly for the wedding as possible, especially for Remus, and let me tell you that has been a serious undertaking with these fools."

She smiled as the guests tittered and the boys rolled their eyes fondly. "I think I've been preparing for this role since we were eleven and I first met them all and befriended Remus. Back then Remus was a lot quieter and shy, but so clever and sweet it was easy to become friends. For years I had no idea what he saw in any of his friends because they drove me spare with their pranks and attitudes. Remus always told me how wonderful they all really were, but I didn't believe it until I finally saw it for myself. I have to be honest, I never liked Sirius much and thought he was a conceited prick," Lily winked at Sirius who blew her a kiss. "But one night in fifth year I came back from the library late and walked into our common room and saw Remus laying on a sofa by the fire. He'd been sick and Sirius was hovering near him and had just covered him with another blanket after propping him up against some pillows. He coaxed Remus into drinking the tea he held to his mouth himself and made him eat a bit of chocolate as well."

"I felt like a creep just standing there watching where they couldn't see me, but I couldn't help but be entranced by how Sirius was taking care of him and the look in his eyes while he did it. I heard Remus mutter something about Sirius needing to go to bed because he had to get up early for Quidditch practice and Sirius rolled his eyes and told him to stop being a twat." Lily laughed softly at the memory. "Just then, James and Peter came past me into the common room with barely a glance at me and headed straight to Remus, where they proceeded to have an argument about who got to give Remus the medicine they had brought. See, I'd always thought the other boys took advantage of Remus' kindness, but that night, I saw how they loved and took care of each other and especially Sirius, who practically ripped the jar of ointment from James' hands and started to slather it on Remus' chest despite his protests."

Lily paused and smiled at both Remus and Sirius with tears in her eyes. "Earlier today both these fools had a minor freak out thinking they weren't good enough for the other." She watched, shaking her head as the men looked at each other grinning, entwining their hands. "All I could think of as I calmed Remus down was that night and how even all those years ago I saw the love Sirius had for him and how in tune they were with each other. When I came down to head to breakfast that next morning I found them both curled together on the sofa, fast asleep, but Sirius woke up as he heard me. He barely spared me a look, just shushed me before I could speak and placed a hand to Remus' forehead checking for a temperature. Remus didn't wake. Sirius just adjusted the blankets over Remus and settled in next to him, going right back to sleep."

"I still think they're all insane half the time, " Lily let out a watery laugh, "But I've never seen four friends so devoted to each other, or a couple as much in love as Remus and Sirius. Every thought they have is always about the other and I know that for the rest of their lives they will love each other as much as I saw Sirius love Remus that long ago night." Lily raised her flute, "So to my boys, my beautiful, clever, best friend Remus with the heart of pure gold, and my brother in everything but blood, Sirius, whose outer beauty is only surpassed by his beautiful soul. I wish you a lifetime of happiness and joy, because I know you have the love part taken care of. Thank you for letting me become a part of your family and help you celebrate your special day. I love you both."

Remus stood up to hug Lily, but laughed through the tears in his eyes as Sirius shot past him and enveloped Lily in a tight hug, making her almost spill her champagne. He heard Sirius' whispered thanks and "I love you, Lilypads" into Lily's hair and he pressed a kiss to his husband's cheek as Sirius pulled back from Lily to wipe at the tears running down his face. Remus wrapped his arms around Lily, who was smiling through her tears, and he thanked whatever deities could hear him for the wonderful family he had been blessed with.

"Well it's just not fair to upstage the best man who happens to be your husband!" Remus released Lily and laughed at James' choked exclamation, his glasses off as he swiped at his own tears.

Lily giggled and went to console her husband while Remus turned to Sirius. "So, you had a freak out today too?"

Sirius shrugged, "I'll never think I'm good enough for you, Re."

"You daft dog." Remus shook his head. "I was thinking the same thing about myself."

"You're crazy, you know that?" Sirius' eyes widened and he framed Remus' face with his hands. "James said it before, love, you've always been the best out of all of us and I'm so lucky you put up with my insanity."

Remus smiled softly, his heart beating faster at the love he saw in Sirius' eyes. "I'm the lucky one."

Sirius grinned and pressed a kiss to Remus' lips. Pulling back, his eyes widened once more before he grabbed Remus' hand. "I love this song. Dance with me, husband!"

Laughing, Remus allowed Sirius to pull him onto the crowded dance floor, feeling himself practically melt as his husband's arms wrapped around him and the lyrics to the song washed over him.

_Ooh, you make me live_  
_Whatever this world can give to me_  
_It's you you're all I see_  
_Ooh, you make me live now honey_

Sirius pulled Remus closer, twirling him around the dance floor, singing the words softly to him.

_Oh, you're the best friend that I ever had_  
_I've been with you such a long time_  
_You're my sunshine and I want you to know_  
_That my feelings are true_  
_I really love you_  
_Oh, you're my best friend_

Remus cursed himself at the tears that threatened once again as Sirius' deep voice whispered the lyrics to him. The sweet moment was interrupted as they danced past Lily and a pouting James, who called out, "But I'm your best friend, Pads!"

Sirius barked a laugh and spun Remus around so he could face James. "Ah, not only would your lovely wife not let me marry you Prongsie, but I don't think you want my cock in your-"

"Let's go this way, Lils!" James' face turned red and he spun a laughing Lily past them. Sirius smirked at Remus before resuming his soft crooning.

_Ooh, I've been wandering 'round_  
_But I still come back to you_  
_In rain or shine_  
_You've stood by me boy_  
_I'm happy at home_  
_You're my best friend_

Remus grinned at Sirius' change in the lyrics and captured his husband's mouth in a soft, lingering kiss.

_You're the first one_  
_When things turn out bad_  
_You know I'll never be lonely_  
_You're my only one_  
_And I love the things_  
_I really love the things that you do_  
_Oh, you're my best friend_

"What do you say we get started on our honeymoon?" Sirius asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Are you finally going to tell me where we're going?"

Sirius shook his head. "It's a surprise, but you'll see soon enough. Ready?"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Fine, let's say goodbye to everyone and get out of here."

Not able to resist, Sirius kissed Remus once again, dipping him low and ignoring his husband’s laughing and muffled protests against his lips. He grinned as he pulled Remus back up and winked as his husband threw him an exasperated look.

"Alright everyone," Sirius called out over the music, "The newlyweds are leaving for their honeymoon!" They were quickly surrounded by their family and friends, all wishing them luck amidst their hugs and farewells.

Remus felt a tug on his leg and looked down to see Harry looking up at him, his face sad. He quickly bent down and picked him up. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Uncle Moony, are you really leaving?" Harry asked, his lower lip trembling.

Hugging him tightly, Remus smiled. "I am, Harry, but for just a short while. Your Uncle Sirius and I are going on a trip for a bit, but we'll be back after, I promise."

Harry sniffled, his small hands clutching Remus' lapels. "Will you bring me presents?"

Sirius barked a laugh over Remus' shoulder, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. "Of course we'll bring you presents, Prongslet. You know your Mum says I spoil you too much."

Harry nodded solemnly and reached for his godfather who took him from Remus' arms. "I like when you spoil me."

Remus and Sirius shared a smile before hugging Harry once more and handing him over to Lily. Sirius quirked a brow at James who reached in his pocket and handed Sirius a large key. "Here you go, mate. Have a great time."

Sirius took the key and wrapped his arms around his husband. "You ready, love? Portkey is going to activate at my word."

Nodding, Remus held onto Sirius and felt the familiar tug behind his navel as Sirius whispered the spell to activate the portkey. They were whisked off, the well-wishes from their loved ones still ringing in his ears. He stumbled a bit upon landing, but Sirius steadied him, a mischievous grin on his face. "Happy honeymoon, love."

Remus let go of his husband and looked around. There were several sconces lit in the large bedroom they were in, emitting a soft glow. His eyes were immediately drawn to the open balcony,wispy white curtains fluttering in the breeze, He stepped forward onto the balcony and his breath hitched at the view. It was dark that late in the evening, but the half-moon lent a warm glow to the pristine water lapping at the shoreline just mere yards below their terrace. He could see a town in the distance, the lights and white-washed stone buildings glowing in the darkness.

"Where are we?" Remus asked, in awe at the beauty before him.

Sirius wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Remus' shoulder. "Welcome to Mykonos, Moonbeam."

Remus' jaw went slack and he turned in Sirius' arms. "Greece? You brought me to _Greece_?"

"Well you've always said you wanted to go to Greece and wander the ruins so when you gave me free reign to plan our honeymoon how could I not indulge your geeky little heart?" Sirius kissed Remus' jaw. "Now mind you, I'll let you drag me to whatever archaeological nightmare you want this week, but I'm hoping we can spend quite a bit of time in our room, too." Sirius pulled back, smirking and looking Remus up and down suggestively. "After all, I think the best _views_ are in our villa."

With a salacious grin, Remus tugged at Sirius’ necktie, pulling him firmly back into the bedroom. “I think it’s about time we took this pesky thing off, don’t you?”

Sirius let his husband lead him to the bedroom, smirk still in place. “I don’t know what you have in mind, Mr. Lupin, but remember I’m a married man now.”

Remus stopped at the foot of the bed, pulling Sirius into his arms. “That’s Mr. Lupin-Black now, remember?”

“You’re my husband now, Moony. “ Sirius whispered in amazement. His hand came up to graze Remus’ cheek, pressing a gentle, reverent kiss to his lips. “You’re officially mine.”

Remus kissed him tenderly, then pulled back to look into his eyes “I’ve always been yours.” He pushed the suit jacket off Sirius’ shoulders and let it fall to the floor before grabbing his husband’s necktie once more and reeling him in closer. “But you're legally mine now, love, whatever shall I do with you?"

Swallowing hard, Sirius couldn't suppress the shudder that ran through him at the husky tone of his husband's voice and the feral gleam in his eyes. He knew Remus hated the wolf inside himself, but Sirius couldn't help but love how animalistic Remus would become at times, especially close to the full moon; even if the wolf wasn't a factor, Sirius had a feeling Remus would always have become dominant in the bedroom; it was just an intrinsic part of who he was. Sirius thrilled at the fierce change in his normally gentle husband as the wolf neared the surface and the amber began to bleed through and overtake the moss-green irises he loved so much.

"You can do anything you want with me, husband." Sirius teased, brushing the curls from Remus' forehead. His breath caught at the reaction the word husband elicited from Remus, his smile becoming almost predatory, amber eyes flashing dangerously.

" _Anything_ , huh?" Remus carefully undid Sirius' tie, throwing it behind him onto the bed. He unbuttoned his lover's shirt, his gaze never wavering, tearing the fine fabric away from the skin he craved to touch. "Be careful what you wish for, love."

Sirius reached for Remus' tie, anxious to see and feel his husband's bare skin, but Remus grabbed both his wrists. "Did I give you permission to touch, pup?"

Biting back a moan, Sirius shook his head and was rewarded with a "Good boy" before Remus was once again stripping him. Once fully naked, Remus swept his gaze over his lover's body and stepped back, his lip curling slowly upwards. "On your knees, pup."

Sirius was on his knees before he even registered Remus' command, his eyes level with his husband's crotch.He wanted nothing more than to yank his trousers down and feel that gorgeous prick in his mouth, but he knew better than to move without permission. His blood thrummed in his veins as he looked up through long, dark lashes, waiting as patiently as he could. At Remus' nod, he unbuckled his husband's belt, fingers fumbling in his haste to unzip his trousers, but finally managed to push both trousers and pants down the lean, muscled legs.

Remus kicked off his shoes and pulled off his trousers, pants and socks, throwing them towards a chair before turning back to Sirius who had not moved from his kneeling position. He placed a finger under Sirius' chin, tilting his face until he could look into the stormy grey eyes. "Suck me."

His mouth watering at the order, Sirius immediately complied, grasping the already hard, thick length with one hand and running the flat of his tongue up the underside. He moaned softly as he sucked the mushroomed tip into his mouth, savoring the taste and feel of that glorious cock as he slid his mouth down, taking as much as he could into his throat.

Remus bit his lip, his fingers tangling in Sirius' hair. "Fuck, that feels so good, Pads." He removed the hair tie keeping Sirius' hair up and let the long, dark locks spill over his shoulders. Sirius looked up at him, his mouth still working his husband’s length, and Remus ran a finger down his cheek to trace the plump lips sucking diligently. "Those pretty lips were made to suck my cock, weren't they?" Sirius' hum of approval around his prick sent a jolt through Remus' entire body. "Look at you," he murmured, fingers tightening in Sirius' hair. "Such a good pup, so beautiful with my cock down your throat."

Sirius could feel his own aching prick leaking from the praise and he doubled his efforts, curling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks, taking Remus' long cock all the way in until he felt the tip brush the back of his throat.

"Fuck... that won't do." Remus pulled him off his prick, his hand gripping Sirius' hair. "We're nowhere near done and I want to come inside you." He watched the shiver that ran through Sirius' body and smirked. "You like the sound of that, don't you?"

"Yes." Sirius answered, his fingers digging into his palms to keep from reaching for Remus. He saw Remus' eyebrow raise in question and swallowed hard. "Yes, sir."

"Good boy." Remus pulled him up to standing and into a heated kiss, hands running down the smooth skin of Sirius' back to grip his arse. Biting Sirius' plump lower lip softly, he rocked their hips together. The delicious slide of their cocks against each other and Sirius' fingers digging into his sides made Remus want to skip everything he had planned and just sink into his husband's tight heat. He pushed Sirius gently back, enjoying the dazed look on his husband's face. "On the bed. _Now_."

Remus slowly undid his own tie, throwing it on the bed. He watched his husband clamber onto it and lay back, eager eyes following Remus' fingers as they unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off. He flung it to the side and crawled up the length of his husband's body, stopping to press kisses on his stomach, his chest, his neck, before capturing his mouth once more.

The kiss was desperate, their tongues sliding against each other roughly, as Sirius ran his hands up and down Remus' back, his need to feel the other man's skin overwhelming. He bucked his pelvis into his husband's, blindly seeking friction.

Remus kissed down his jaw and up his neck, teeth grazing the sensitive skin below his ear. Sirius reached down between them to grasp Remus' cock, barely managing to touch it before Remus reached back and grasped Sirius' wrists, tugging them over his head and holding them there. He bit down on the taut cordons of Sirius’ neck causing him to gasp. "I didn't give you permission to touch me yet, did I? I think you need a lesson on patience, pet."

Trying to control his rampant need, Sirius nodded slowly. "Yes, sir. T-teach me a lesson."

Remus smiled softly and sat back, straddling Sirius' hips and reaching for the ties he'd thrown next to them. He took one and wound it around one of the wooden bars of the headboard, threading it around Sirius' wrist and tying it securely. "Since I can't trust you not to touch me I'm going to have to restrain you." He took the other tie and slid the soft silk down Sirius' torso, watching the muscles clench in its teasing wake. He let the material whisper against his husband's leaking cock, biting his lip as Sirius moaned. "Do you think you can handle it, pup?"

He watched the bob of Sirius' Adam's apple as he swallowed convulsively, but nodded once again. "Fuck, Re - I mean, _yes_ , yes, sir. I can handle it."

Remus secured the other tie around the bedpost and Sirius' other wrist, humming appreciatively at the assurance. "That's my good boy." He bent forward and kissed him once more, clicking his tongue when he pulled back and Sirius tried to follow, chasing his lips. "Good pups obey and stay still unless told otherwise."

He looked down at his husband, hands securely tied to the bedposts, his long, dark hair splayed against the pillows, porcelain skin flushed with desire. He had to wrap a hand around the base of his cock to tamper his own need. "Merlin, you're gorgeous." He couldn't resist the allure of that naked skin any longer and he kissed along Sirius' chest until he reached a nipple, swirling his tongue around the pebbled nub. The sounds Sirius couldn't hold back urged him on and he bit down on the tip gently, soothing it with his tongue before moving to the other and repeating the motion.

Alternating between kissing and biting, he made his way down Sirius' chest to nip at his hipbone and ventured lower, licking along the crease of his thigh until he reached his husband's prominent erection. He didn't tease this time, his hunger not allowing him to, and immediately wrapped his lips around the head, sucking him into his mouth inch by inch.

His head bobbed as he swallowed around the length, holding Sirius' hips down against the bed firmly. He moved back slightly to lick the pearly drops of pre-come from the tip, grinning as Sirius’ groans reached his ears. “You always go on about my cock, but nothing compares to yours, love.”

He ran the flat of his tongue up and down the length, one hand massaging Sirius’ bullocks while inhaling the musky scent of his lover. "It’s so beautiful and perfect, the way it fits in my hand, my mouth, my arse…“ He swallowed Sirius’ cock down to the root as if to illustrate his point, relishing the sound of his husband’s muffled cursing and the thrust of his hips. He sucked the thick length in and out of his mouth for a few moments before pulling off with a wicked smirk, his eyes hooded. "Nothing compares to the taste though… fuck, Pads, you taste better than the sweetest chocolate.”

A ragged moan tore from Sirius’ throat; he was trying to hold on, to be still and good for his husband, basking in the praise he’d been bestowing on him, but it was becoming too much. Sensing his near loss of control Remus raised an eyebrow and tugged on the silk tie binding Sirius’ wrists to the headboard. “You don’t want to be punished on our wedding night, do you, pup?”

Sirius shook his head fervently and bit his lip hard, trying to temper his raging lust for his beautiful husband. He watched silently, chest heaving as Remus sat up on his knees, legs spread on either side of Sirius' hips and reached behind himself, muttering a quick spell. His eyes widened as he realized Remus was prepping himself, those long fingers teasing and sliding into his own hole. It took every ounce of self-control Sirius possessed to not break free from his restraints and fuck his husband immediately. Instead he just watched, mouth watering, as Remus fucked himself with his own fingers.

"Just talking about and tasting your cock made me want to feel it in my arse, Pads." Remus groaned, his eyes closed in concentration, breathing ragged, as he slipped another finger inside himself. "I want to feel that gorgeous prick inside me, filling me up, almost as much as I want to sink my cock into your arse."

Sirius thought he could come on Remus' words alone, but thankfully Remus must have sensed his need again and withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the bedspread. He moved higher, straddling Sirius' hips and grasped Sirius' cock, whispering a lubricating spell before he lowered himself, tortuously slow, taking all of his husband's length inside himself. Sirius fought to keep still as the tight heat of his husband's body encased his cock and they both moaned at the sensation. Remus stilled for a moment, adjusting to being filled so completely before he started to move.

Sirius thought he'd never seen a sexier sight in his life; his husband astride his lap, chest flush with desire and lip caught between his teeth as he rode Sirius' cock with abandon, hips rocking to hit that perfect spot deep inside himself. "You're so beautiful." The words left Sirius' mouth without thinking as he thrust his hips up, desperate for more, his hands pulling at the ties binding him.

Amber eyes hooded, Remus kept his pace, one hand pulling at his own cock, meeting Sirius' gaze. "You're the beautiful one." He ground out as Sirius thrust again, hitting his prostate as Remus swiveled his hips. " _Fuck_... I'm so close, Pads..." He stopped his movements and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, eyes closed tight. After a moment, he opened his eyes, his voice husky and low as he leaned forward almost conspiratorially. "But I promised I’d come inside you."

Remus slowly lifted off his husband's prick, both men hissing at the loss. Remus crawled up Sirius' body to kiss him once more, nudging his husband's legs apart with his knee. Sirius felt the lubricating spell whispered against his lips before Remus' fingers circled his entrance and he spread his legs further apart to give him better access.

"So tight for me, pet." Remus rasped against the skin of Sirius' jaw as he breached him with one long finger. "Always so tight and perfect." He mouthed along Sirius' jaw and down his neck, sucking at his pulse point as he delved in and out of him.

Sirius keened as his husband added another finger, working him open. Every nerve in his body was alight, his cock straining and leaking against his stomach. He pulled at his restraints uselessly, writhing beneath Remus' ministrations. "Re... please, just fuck me... _please_."

"I love it when you beg." Remus withdrew his fingers and Sirius all but whimpered at the loss.

"I'll beg and plead if that's what you want," Sirius groaned, his patience at the breaking point as Remus took his time positioning himself between his legs. "Just stick your cock in me already, damn it."

Remus hitched one of Sirius' legs onto his hip and smacked his arse, the stinging slap echoing in the room and making Sirius whine low in his throat. "Impertinent pup." Remus leveled him with a stern glare and ran the head of his prick around Sirius' rim teasingly. "I should stop right now to teach you a lesson."

"Moony..." Sirius moaned, not caring how desperate he sounded.

"That would be punishing myself as well though because I just want to feel my cock buried in your luscious arse." He smirked as Sirius' prick twitched at his words. "Maybe I should just get the cock ring for you so I can still fuck you, but you can't come." He pressed the head of his cock against Sirius' opening, slipping just the tip inside before pulling out and teasing the rim once more. "What do you think, pup, is that a good punishment?"

Sirius' control snapped, his legs wrapping around his husband and trying to pull him inside. "Just fuck me, you bloody sadist, I can't take it anymore!"

Remus chuckled darkly. "All you had to do was ask, pet." He thrust inside with no other warning, burying himself to the hilt. " _Fuck_..." Remus threw his head back, hissing in pleasure, Sirius' walls clenching around him, the tight heat almost too much.

"Oh Godric..." Sirius tightened his legs around his husband, muscles shaking as the overwhelming feeling of fullness swept through him. "Move, Re, please..."

He hitched one of Sirius' legs higher and snapped his hips. "Like this, love?" He set a languid pace, each slow thrust aimed to drag against Sirius' prostate. "You've begged so prettily. Who knew all you had to do to get Sirius Black to use his manners was to fuck him into a mattress?"

Sirius arched against his lover, trying to meet each perfect thrust, his wrists aching as he pulled against the silk restraints. "It's Sirius Lupin, you masochist," he groaned. Remus' eyes met his and he swore the amber burned brighter.

Remus growled low in his throat and thrust harder, faster, the need to possess his husband in every way surging through every fiber of his body. "You're mine now, body, soul, and _name_."

"Always been yours, Re..." Sirius cried out as Remus' cock hit his prostate directly. "I need to touch you... fuck... untie me, I need to feel you."

Not breaking his rhythm, Remus waved one hand towards the headboard and the ties came loose, freeing Sirius' hands at last. Sirius surged up immediately, gripping Remus' shoulders and pulling him down into a frantic kiss.

Remus swore against Sirius' mouth, his pace brutal as he fucked Sirius harder. He pulled back from the kiss, panting for breath, his fingers digging into Sirius' hips.

The fine sheen of sweat covering his husband's skin was too enticing and Sirius ran his tongue up Remus' neck, the salty taste like the sweetest ambrosia. "I love you... love you so much, Re," Sirius breathed into the crook of Remus' neck, delirious with pleasure, biting and sucking at the delicate skin. "Harder... fuck...please, Re...please..."

"Look at me."

The guttural order made Sirius look up, body straining against his husband's trying to get infinitely closer and still heed his command.

"I want you to come so I can see you." Remus grunted, balls slapping against Sirius' arse with every harsh thrust. "I want to see the look on your face when you come undone, knowing it was me who did it to you." His face was inches from Sirius' and Remus couldn't resist kissing that sinful mouth, swallowing his husband's cries as he hit his prostate again and again. He reached between them and ran his thumb over the head of Sirius' neglected cock, pulling back once more to look into the mercurial eyes. "Come for me, pup."

A scream tore from Sirius' throat as his orgasm crashed over him like a tidal wave, cresting over and over again as he spilled himself all over Remus' hand and both their stomachs. He felt Remus' hips stutter against him, pulsing inside him as he came, but all Sirius could do was ride out the incredible high.

His eyelids fluttered as Remus collapsed on top of him, and he managed to wrap his arms around his husband as they both struggled to calm their racing hearts. After a few minutes, Remus slowly pulled out of him and settled down next to him, waving his hand and muttering a few well-placed cleansing spells.

Sirius turned into his husband's arms, settling against his chest. "I'm so glad I married a wizard who can do wandless magic so well because I'm not getting up for at least a week."

Remus chuckled and pulled the blankets over them, pressing a kiss to the top of Sirius' head. His fingers danced lightly over the damp skin of his husband's back. "We'll miss our entire honeymoon then."

"Ugh... the ruins, I forgot." Sirius sighed. "Fine, but I need at least a day in bed after that amazing sex. Plus a few repeats in between."

"Brat." Remus huffed with a grin. They lay in silence for a few moments before Remus spoke again. "I can't believe we're married."

Sirius propped himself up to look at his husband. "Regretting it already?" He teased.

"Never." Remus' vehemence brought a smile to Sirius' lips. "I'm just... in awe, I guess."

Entwining their fingers, Sirius brought Remus' hand up and placed a kiss on his shiny wedding band. "We were always meant to be, Moonbeam. It's just official now."

"I love you, Sirius. So damn much."

Their lips met in a languid kiss, savoring the taste of each other. "I love you too, Remus," Sirius whispered against his lips. "'Til the very end."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are love. <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at JenCala
> 
> Song used in wedding is "Best Friend" by Queen


End file.
